peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Of Peel Vol 1
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 1 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990-03-xx *A compilation made by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81 of various highlights from John's programmes. *This features two complete sessions from what appears to be the debut broadcasts. :Jellyfish Kiss, one and only session. Recorded 1990-02-13. No known commercial release. First broadcast 12 March 1990, repeated 30 May 1990. :Loop, #3. Recorded 1990-01-21. Available on Wolf Flow (Reactor). First broadcast 31 January 1990, repeated 13 March 1990. Tracklisting *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: 'The Ship Song (7 inch)' (Mute) :(JP: 'Sounding a bit like Billy Joel, I was going to say. Well, that's a trifle unfair, but I do prefer Nick Cave in a rather more tormented vein than that.') :(JP: 'Jellyfish Kiss...one of those bands that just give us their first names. I always assume that it's because members of the band have perhaps been telling various folk in authority that they're not actually working in any way at all. If they come after you, lads, just cite the precedent of the Harrods sale and I expect they'll give you a big kiss and let you off.') *Jellyfish Kiss: 'Crazy Bong' (Peel Session) 12 March 1990 *Arson Garden: 'Two Sisters (Love All Around Them) (LP-Under Towers)' (Community 3) 12 March 1990 *Jellyfish Kiss: 'Little Red Car' (Peel Session) 12 March 1990 *Buttsteak: 'Wow Groovy Cool (7 inch-Buttsteak)' (Camp Zama International) 12 March 1990 *Special Ed: 'Deadly Fish (LP-When It Rains It Foams)' (Cubist Productions) (JP mentions that their first LP was played mainly for the name of the label: Rat On A Stick.) 12 March 1990 *Jellyfish Kiss: 'Pre Mortem' (Peel Session) 12 March 1990 *Carry Nation: 'Protect And Serve (EP-Face The Nation 1985-1989)' (Workshed) 13 March 1990 *Loop: 'Sunburst' (Peel Session) 13 March 1990 :(JP: 'That's Loop saying, "Have you got 50p for a cup of coffee?" to life.') *Jellyfish Kiss: 'I'm Sticking With You' (Peel Session) 12 March 1990 *Toni Iordache: 'unknown (LP-Un Virtuose Du Cymbalum)' (Electrecord) 13 March 1990 *''Tape flip during above track'' *Loop: 'From Crest To Wave' (Peel Session) 13 March 1990 *JMKE: 'Tbilisi Tänavad (Cassette-Külmale Maale)' (Kuldnokk) played 14 March 1990 *Loop: 'Afterglow' (Peel Session) 13 March 1990 *Mass Appeal: 'Awoke In August' (Vinyl Solution) *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: 'Sister Hell (LP-Tangle)' (Enablers Music) :(JP: 'It's always nice to hear a band whose influences aren't immediately apparent.') *Mr. Peppermint: A Trip To Gingerbread Island (album - Mr. Peppermint) Blast First BFFP 59 22 March 1990 *Cop Shoot Cop: Triumphal Theme (album - Headkick Facsimile) Supernatural Organization SUR MLP 6 22 March 1990 *Fall: 'Arms Control Poseur (12 inch-Popcorn Double Feature)' (Cog Sinister) 22 March 1990 *Godflesh: 'My Own Light (Compilation LP-Pathological Compilation)' (Pathological) 22 March 1990 *Filthy Christians: 'The Scene (LP-Mean)' (Earache) 26 March 1990 :(JP: 'Here's a question you must have asked yourself at one time or another.') *Greater Than One: 'Why Do Men Have Nipples? (LP-G-Force)' (Wax Trax!) 26 March 1990 File ;Name *best of peel vol 1 (with introductions) ;Length *Part 1 - 00:45:24 *Part 2 - 00:45:31 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Part 1, Part 2 Category:1990 Category: Mixtape Category:Available online